Invasión masiva
by Aegis2000
Summary: La reina Beryl está a punto de llevar a cabo una invasión a gran escala al planeta Tierra, estableciendo sus bases en una granja y una ciudad pequeña en los E.U.A. Y solamente la intervención de las Sailor Scouts, con la ayuda de un gato gordo, un perro tonto, su dueño y unos animales de granja podrán detener sus planes.
1. Comienzan los preparativos

COMIENZAN LOS PREPARATIVOS

En el escondite del Negaverso, la reina Beryl planeaba un ataque masivo a la Tierra para acabar de una vez por todas con las Sailor Scouts, que habían arruinado sus planes de conquista. Los generales Jedite, Neflyte, Zoycite y Kunzite se hallaban en la mira de la reina por sus recientes fracasos, por lo que esta vez debían ser muy cuidadosos en este plan.

-De acuerdo –dijo Jedite con seriedad –tenemos que ser cuidadosos esta vez, o la reina Beryl se quedará con nuestras cabezas.

\- No nos lo recuerdes, idiota –repuso Neflyte molesto –después de tantos fallos, temo lo peor –Los cuatro se hallaban reunidos en un cuarto, alrededor de un enorme mapa de la Tierra, planeando una invasión masiva, pero para ello debían establecer una base como centro de operaciones.

\- En mi opinión deberíamos establecer una base en el extranjero –opinó Zoycite –y así sacaríamos a las Sailor Scouts de su zona de confort y podremos deshacernos de ellas.

\- ¿Y ya saben dónde colocar nuestra base? –preguntó Jedite. Ninguno de los generales dijo nada, hasta que Kunzite rompió el silencio y señaló un punto en el mapa.

\- Aquí –señaló en el mapa en un lugar de los Estados Unidos –parece ser una granja desolada fuera de la civilización. Sólo hay animales de granja; creo que ahí podremos establecer nuestra base.

\- ¿Hay alguna otra opción? –preguntó Jedite, hasta que Neflyte levantó la mano -¿Sí, Neflyte?

\- Hay una pequeña ciudad cerca de esa granja –señaló Neflyte –Es pequeña, así que podremos tomarla en unas cuantas horas.

\- Creo que deberíamos dividirnos –opinó Kunzite –Zoycite y yo nos ocuparemos de la granja, mientras que ustedes dos pueden atacar la ciudad.

Los otros tres comenzaron a evaluar sus posibilidades y se dieron cuenta de que este plan debía ser muy cuidadoso, pues la reina ya no toleraría más errores.

\- Entonces, ¿estamos de acuerdo? –les preguntó Jedite a los demás generales y los demás asintieron –De acuerdo, atacaremos mañana al amanecer. Yo le daré el mensaje a la reina, mientras que ustedes se encargan de los preparativos.

Y así, los generales se prepararon para lo que sería una invasión masiva a gran escala a la Tierra.


	2. Comienza la invasión

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, mientras que los de Garfield son propiedad de Jim Davis.**

* * *

 **2\. COMIENZA LA INVASIÓN**

En una granja en algún lugar de los Estados Unidos, la vida en ella era de lo más particular y extraña: un cerdo en su charco leyendo un libro; un par de ovejas, macho y hembra, discutiendo; un pollito cazando un gusano, seguido de su hermano, quien estaba oculto dentro de su cascarón y un gallo que se la pasaba haciéndoles bromas pesadas a sus amigos. De repente, un pato con un flotador comenzó a correr asustado por toda la granja gritando como loco.

\- ¡Socorro, socorro! –gritó el pato corriendo por todas partes -¡Nos invaden! ¡S.O.S! ¡Mayday! ¡Escóndanme! ¡Todos escóndanse donde sean! ¡Auxilio! –Nadie le hizo caso, pensando que era uno de sus usuales ataques de pánico. El pato se zambulló en el charco del cerdo temblando de miedo.

\- ¡Wade! –gritó el cerdo -¿Ahora qué es lo que te asusta tanto? –el pato se quedó mudo, pues por el miedo no pudo articular ninguna palabra, así que intentó hablar con él mediante señas e hizo una seña con las manos indicando dos –De acuerdo, ¿son dos? –Wade asintió y mientras trataba de seguir con el mensaje, oyeron unas explosiones cerca de donde se encontraban ellos. El pato abrazó muy fuerte a su amigo, temblando de miedo.

\- ¡Orson! –el pollo y su hermano corrieron hacia el cerdo y el pato.

\- ¡Booker! ¡Sheldon! ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Orson anonadado.

\- ¡Unos sujetos invaden la granja! ¡Nos están atacando! –dijo aterrado Booker.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! –exclamó Orson estupefacto.

\- ¡Era lo que trataba de-de-de decirte, cuak! –exclamó Wade aterrado y aferrado a su amigo, mientras seguían oyéndose explosiones, las cuales poco a poco se iban acercando a donde ellos se encontraban.

\- ¡Socorrooooo! –el gallo corría asustado hacia donde se hallaban sus amigos, mientras su cola iba humeando.

\- ¡Roy! ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? –preguntó asombrado el pollito con cáscara.

\- ¡Estaba preparando mi broma del día, cuando un par de sujetos comenzaron a atacar por donde está el granero! –explicó Roy asustado.

\- ¡¿Dónde están Bo y Lanolin?! –preguntó Sheldon y en ese momento las dos ovejas llegaron corriendo hacia donde estaban los demás.

\- ¡Es horrible, hermano! –jadeó Bo por haber corrido demasiado rápido.

\- ¡Unos sujetos están atacando toda la granja! –corroboró Lanolin.

\- ¡Debemos defender nuestra granja a como dé lugar! –dijo decidido Orson -¡Esto es un trabajo para…

\- ¡No lo hagas Orson! –le aconsejó Lanolin -¡Estos sujetos no se andan con juegos! ¡Incluso han hecho prisioneros al lobo, a la comadreja y a tus hermanos!

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mis hermanos también?! –exclamó Orson horrorizado.

\- ¡No nos queda de otra! –exclamó Wade -¡Debemos salir de aquí lo más rápido posible! ¡Cuac!

En ese momento vieron que por una colina comenzaban a asomarse un montón de espectros oscuros que se estaban movilizando, destruyendo todo lo que encontraban a su paso. Luego de la nada aparecieron un par de sujetos extraños.

\- Bueno, Kunzite –dijo Zoycite –parece que acertaste en el lugar para llevar a cabo el plan.

\- No lo hubiéramos logrado sin tu ayuda –dijo Kunzite, mientras se le acercaba apasionadamente, viéndose a los ojos.

Arriba de una colina, Orson y sus amigos veían impotentes cómo su hogar iba siendo destruido y controlado por los maleantes. Finalmente el cerdo se armó de valor y les dijo a sus amigos:

\- ¡No permitiré que esos seres invadan nuestra granja! –dijo Orson con decisión -¡Voy a ir con ellos y decírselos en sus caras!

\- ¡No lo hagas! ¡Cuac! –exclamó Wade aterrado, deteniendo a su amigo -¡No sabes con quiénes estamos tratando!

\- ¡Por favor, Orson, te suplicamos, no seas un héroe! –imploró Bucker.

\- ¡Lo siento, pero ya está decidido! –exclamó Orson. Comenzó a moverse, pero sus amigos trataron de detenerlo, agarrándolo por todas partes.

\- ¡Déjenme! –ordenó Orson comenzando a perder la paciencia -¡Iré a enfrentarlos!

\- ¡Orson, no permitiré que te conviertan en tiras de tocino! –exclamó Roy.

Sin darse cuenta, mientras todos estaban enfocados en detener a su amigo, todos ya se hallaban a los pies de los maleantes.

\- ¿Qué es lo quieren, ratas inmundas? –exclamó Zoycite.

\- ¡USTEDES INVADIERON NUESTRA GRANJA! –exclamó Orson furioso -¡QUEREMOS QUE NOS LA DEVUELVAN ENSEGUIDA!

\- ¿Y si no queremos hacerlo? –dijo Zoycite de forma retadora y acercó su rostro al del cerdo, mirándose fijamente uno al otro. De repente, un rayo golpeó a Orson lanzándolo hacia una pared del granero dejándolo atontado.

\- ¡ORSON! –todos gritaron histéricos, corriendo hacia donde se hallaba su amigo; lo ayudaron a levantarse.

\- ¡Orson! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Lanolin con preocupación.

\- ¿Qué paso? –el cerdo se agarró la cabeza mientras recuperaba el sentido.

\- Creo que no tenemos elección –dijo Sheldon con pesadumbre –hay que irnos pronto de aquí.

\- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! –exclamó Orson poniéndose de pie -¡NO DEJARÉ QUE ESTOS TIPOS SE APODEREN DE NUESTRO HOGAR!

\- ¡¿Acaso no viste lo que te hicieron?! –gritó Wade histérico -¡¿Acaso quieres matarte?! Cuac.

\- ¡PUES ENTONCES MORIRÉ EN EL INTENTO! –Orson volvió hacia donde se hallaban Zoycite y Kunzite. Esta vez nadie trató de impedir su paso. Al llegar, mientras los dos sirvientes hacían sus planes, Orson se presentó de nuevo ante ellos.

\- ¡EXIJO VER A QUIEN ESTÁ A CARGO DE INMEDIATO! –exclamó Orson apuntando con un dedo hacia la pareja.

\- ¿Acaso no has tenido suficiente, estúpido puerco? –dijo con rudeza Kunzite. El peliblanco lanzó un rayo hacia Orson y esta vez lo lanzó mucho más lejos. Los amigos de Orson vieron cómo el cerdo volaba por los aires hasta perderse de vista, por lo que fueron corriendo hacia la dirección a la que voló.

\- Tal parece que esta vez ya no nos molestarán más, ¿verdad Zoycite? –dijo tranquilamente Kunzite viendo a los ojos a su compañero.

\- Por supuesto –dijo Zoycite devolviéndole la mirada –ahora podremos seguir con los planes de la reina Beryl.

* * *

Wade, Roy, Lanolin, Bo, Bucker y Sheldon corrieron hasta llegar al lugar donde había aterrizado su amigo. Orson había aterrizado junto a una camioneta de carga, color azul. Su cabeza había golpeado fuertemente contra ella, haciendo que le creciera un enorme chichón.

\- ¡¿Orson, estás bien?! –preguntó alarmada Lanolin.

\- Creo que estoy viendo estrellas –dijo Orson tratando de recuperar el sentido.

\- Creo que el cerdo está bien –dijo Roy con sarcasmo.

\- ¡Voy a ir de nuevo! –dijo Orson nuevamente decidido. Pero en ese momento sintió que algo pesado cayó encima de él, volteó hacia arriba y vio que eran todos sus amigos, que trataban de impedir que su amigo fuera de nuevo a enfrentarse a los invasores.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos hacen?! –exclamó Orson enojado.

\- ¡Impedimos que te hagan jamón, cerdo! –exclamó Roy.

\- ¡Déjenme ir! –ordenó Orson, pero ninguno de sus amigos le hizo caso. Lanolin saltó del montón, se puso frente a Orson y empezó a darle de bofetadas.

\- ¡Orson, reacciona! –exclamó la oveja exasperada -¡¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir así?! ¡¿Qué vas a lograr haciendo eso?! ¡Sólo matarte!

Al ver que Lanolin tenía la situación bajo control, todos se quitaron de encima de Orson. De pronto Orson sintió como si estuviera en una especie de intervención, en la que sus amigos trataban de convencerlo de desistir.

\- Odio decir esto, hermano –dijo Bo con pesadumbre –Pero debemos irnos y pensar cómo recuperaremos nuestro hogar. No podremos vencerlos solamente usando la fuerza bruta.

Orson comenzó a reflexionar las palabras de su amigo y se dio cuenta de que necesitarían una estrategia para recuperar la granja. Finalmente Orson dijo calmadamente.

\- Tienen razón, amigos –dijo el cerdo a modo de disculpa –Perdónenme por haber actuado de esa forma – de repente estalló en llanto. Wade le dio su hombro y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a su amigo.

\- Ya todo está bien Orson –le animó Sheldon –Ahora debemos irnos a un lugar seguro.

\- ¿Alguien dijo un lugar seguro? –una voz surgió por detrás de ellos, quienes se asustaron por un momento.

Detrás de la camioneta apareció un sujeto alto, vestido de vaquero: sombrero, camisa azul con una pañoleta roja en el cuello, pantalones de mezclilla y botas marrones con espuelas. Parecía un sujeto entrado en años pero vigoroso, cara larga, cejas pobladas, ojos pequeños y hablaba con un marcado acento texano.

\- ¿Quién es usted, vaquero? –preguntó Roy con nerviosismo.

\- Mi nombre es Jake, Cactus Jake –se presentó el extraño –No pude evitar escuchar que unos invasores se apoderaron de su granja. Si quieren les puedo dar refugio en mi rancho, el cual queda a una hora de aquí.

\- ¿De verdad? Cuac –dijo Wade.

\- En serio –dijo Cactus Jake –ahí podrán alojarse hasta que puedan recuperar su hogar. ¡Suban, yo los llevo!

Todos comenzaron a subirse a la parte trasera de la camioneta, acomodándose como podían. Cactus Jake accionó la camioneta e inmediatamente se pusieron en marcha hacia el rancho de Cactus Jake. Mientras se alejaban, Orson y sus amigos vieron con tristeza su granja por última vez.

\- La recuperaremos, Orson –le dijo Roy poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su amigo –No sé cómo, pero recuperaremos nuestro hogar.

\- Lo sé, Roy –dijo Orson con voz apagada –Lo sé.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la granja, Kunzite y Zoycite terminaron de desplegar su base de operaciones por toda la granja e instalaron su base principal en el granero. Una vez que terminaron de colocar todas las computadoras, se comunicaron inmediatamente con la reina Beryl.

\- ¿Cómo va todo ahí? –preguntó Beryl con frialdad.

\- Tal y como lo prometimos, mi reina –dijo Kunzite arrodillado y con la cabeza baja mientras reportaba todo a la reina –Ya desplegamos a todas nuestras fuerzas por toda la granja.

\- ¿No hubo dificultades? –preguntó Beryl.

\- Sólo un pequeño enfrentamiento con unos molestos animales de granja –dijo Zoycite –pero nos encargamos de ellos. Ahora todo va según el plan.

\- Perfecto –dijo Beryl con regocijo –Ahora hay que esperar a Jedite y a Neflyte para coordinar el ataque hacia Japón y acabar con las Sailor Scouts.

\- Sí, mi reina –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. La pantalla se apagó y los dos siguieron llevando a cabo los planes en lo que recibían respuesta del otro equipo.

* * *

 **¿Qué sucederá con la granja? ¿Cómo la recuperarán Orson y sus amigos? No dejen de seguirnos para ver lo que sucederá próximamente.**


	3. Continúa la invasión

**3\. CONTINÚA LA INVASIÓN**

Mientras tanto, en un hogar de los suburbios de Estados Unidos, todo transcurría normal dentro de esa casa, cuyo dueño respondía al nombre de Jon Bonachon, de profesión caricaturista y dueño de dos mascotas: un gato gordo anaranjado con rayas negras llamado Garfield y un perro de color amarillo, orejas cafés y una enorme lengua llamado Odie. Garfield era famoso en todo el barrio por comer de todo, excepto ratones y pasas. De entre toda la comida que hay en el mundo, su plato favorito es la lasagna.

Ese día tuvieron la visita de otro gatito llamado Nermal, de color gris, aspecto juguetón y que siempre presume ser "el gatito más lindo del mundo", lo cual irritaba constantemente a Garfield quien, cada vez que Nermal los visitaba, él trataba de deshacerse de él mandándolo a Abu Dabi.

Ese día, mientras Jon estaba en el trabajo, Garfield y Odie estaban viendo la televisión, mientras el felino naranja comía un emparedado "alfabético", es decir, un sándwich con 28 ingredientes ordenados de acuerdo al alfabeto. De repente el programa que estaban viendo fue interrumpido por una noticia urgente.

\- Interrumpimos este programa para darles un anuncio urgente –un reportero dio el anuncio.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Mis impuestos pagan la señal! –exclamó Garfield indignado -¡Regresen al programa!

\- Un grupo de seres extraños han tomado la alcaldía y demás edificios y tomado prisioneros a varios funcionarios. Varios de esos seres han comenzado a sembrar el caos y la destrucción en toda la ciudad, destruyendo todo lo que encuentran a su paso.

Comenzaron a transmitir imágenes de todo lo que sucedía en la ciudad. Un grupo de

\- Eso suena más increíble que la vez en que apareció ese monstruo de la lavadora y se comió toda la ropa de la ciudad ¿recuerdas, Odie? –preguntó Garfield a su amigo canino y Odie asintió. Ambos no le dieron importancia a lo que sucedía en esos momentos.

\- No sabemos de dónde hayan salido esos seres extraños, pero lo que sí sabemos es que ellos no se detendrán ante nada… ¿Pero qué dem…? –el reporte fue interrumpido abruptamente por la presencia de dos sujetos vestidos de igual forma. Uno era rubio con el pelo corto y el otro con cabello castaño y largo.

\- ¡Atención, terrícolas! –apareció Jedite en televisión -¡De ahora en adelante tomaremos el control de su ciudad en nombre de la reina Beryl! ¡Quien se atreva a enfrentarnos pagará las más terribles consecuencias! –en ese instante apareció Neflyte.

\- Y para que no les quede dudas de que hablamos en serio, haremos volar el edificio del ayuntamiento. ¡Observen! –Mostraron una imagen donde se vía cómo el edificio del ayuntamiento estallaba en mil pedazos.

\- Quien se atreva a desafiarnos, tendrá que pagar las consecuencias por su osadía –prosiguió Neflyte. De repente, la señal se apagó.

Garfield y Odie no daban crédito a lo que vieron. Comenzaron a temer lo que pasaría si llegaran a su casa.

\- ¡Odie, debemos buscar a Jon antes que…! –de repente apareció Jon en la casa corriendo, asustado buscando a Garfield y a Odie.

\- ¡Chicos, debemos irnos de aquí! ¡Rápído! –exclamó Jon asustado. En ese momento, se escucharon explosiones por afuera de la casa. Los tres se asomaron por la ventana y vieron muchos seres oscuros marchando por las calles, metiéndose a las casas, tomando prisioneros y eliminando a otros que ponían resistencia.

Un grupo de seres entró por la parte trasera de la casa y encontró a los tres aún dentro.

\- ¡Ustedes tres, acérquense lentamente y pongan las manos en su cabeza! –les ordenó, pero ellos, en vez de obedecer, salieron corriendo por la puerta de adelante -¡Que no escapen!

Jon, Garfield y Odie se subieron al auto e inmediatamente escaparon de su casa, que ya había sido tomada por los seres. Dentro del auto ya estaban a bordo Nermal y un ratón gris de nombre Floyd.

\- ¿Están todos bien? –preguntó Jon a sus amigos.

\- Eso creo –respondió Garfield. Odie solamente asintió con la cabeza.

\- Yo también –respondió Nermal.

El auto se dirigía hacia las afueras de la ciudad, cuando de repente Jon se acordó de algo y dio un frenazo brusco.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué frenas? –preguntó Garfield angustiado.

\- ¡Debo ir por Liz de inmediato! –exclamó Jon y dio media vuelta de regreso a la ciudad.

\- ¡No lo hagas, Bonachon! –exclamó Garfield aterrado -¡Eso es suicidio! ¡Nos tomarán prisioneros, o peor, nos matarán! –pero Jon no hizo caso de las súplicas del felino naranja y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Llegó a la veterinaria de su novia, la cual estaba completamente destruida, mientras que a su alrededor seguían las explosiones y los gritos de histeria a su alrededor.

\- ¡Llegamos tarde! –exclamó Jon angustiado, luego comenzó a gritar -¡Liz! ¿Dónde estás?

\- ¡Jon! –una voz femenina se escuchó cerca de ahí, detrás de unos arbustos. Jon fue hacia la fuente y encontró a Liz tirada a un costado de los restos de la clínica, con heridas en brazos y piernas, el pelo alborotado y su traje sucio.

\- ¡Liz! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Jon mientras ayudaba a Liz a ponerse de pie.

\- Estoy bien –confirmó ella –Pero… ¡La clínica! –comenzó a sollozar -¡Está destruida! –luego se escucharon los sonidos del claxon del auto.

\- ¡Oigan, tórtolos, dejen de hacer sus cosas y salgamos de aquí! –exclamó Garfield haciendo señas para que se fueran. Liz y Jon subieron al auto y se alejaron lo más posible de la ciudad, entre la multitud que corría histérica por las calles y los espectros que destruían todo a su paso.

Todos en el auto veían aterrados cómo su ciudad, incluyendo su casa, eran tomadas por los espectros del Negaverso sin poder hacer nada.

* * *

En la estación de televisión, Jedite y Neflyte se pusieron en contacto con la reina Beryl a través de una enorme pantalla de televisión.

\- ¿Han tomado la ciudad? –preguntó Beryl con frialdad.

\- Así es, mi reina –afirmó Jedite.

\- Hemos tomado cada centímetro de ella y tomado prisioneros al alcalde y a las autoridades –confirmó Neflyte.

\- ¿Hubo problemas? –preguntó la reina.

\- Absolutamente ninguno, mi reina –afirmó Jedite –Ahora tenemos todo bajo control.

\- Excelente –dijo Beryl con regocijo –ahora pónganse en contacto con Kunzite y Zoycite para coordinar el ataque hacia Japón y de esta forma atraer a las Sailor Scouts a nosotros –De repente, su semblante se volvió sombrío –Y recuerden lo que pasará si me vuelven a fallar –Beryl cortó la comunicación dejando a los dos generales con los nervios de punta.

\- De acuerdo, Neflyte –dijo Jedite –Yo me aseguraré de que se inicie la construcción de la mitad de la super arma, mientras tanto, contacta a los otros dos para que comiencen a construir la otra mitad desde la granja.

\- En seguida –dijo Neflyte. Desde los controles de la televisora, Neflyte se puso en contacto con Kunzite y Zoycite a través de una computadora.

\- Habla Neflyte, ¿Me escuchan? –preguntó él, e inmediatamente obtuvo respuesta de Zoycite.

\- Aquí estamos –confirmó Zoycite.

\- De acuerdo, muchachos, Jedite y yo ya tomamos el control de la ciudad ¿y ustedes?

\- Ya tomamos el control de la granja –afirmó Kunzite.

\- De acuerdo, ahora hay que empezar de inmediato la construcción de la super arma para atacar Japón, ¿entendido? –dijo Neflyte.

\- Entendemos, Neflyte –afirmó Kunzite –estaremos en contacto para cualquier cosa que ocurra –Kunzite cortó la comunicación y de inmediato, ambos grupos comenzaron los trabajos de construcción de las super arma, la mitad sería construida en la granja y la otra en la ciudad para después ensamblarlas y poder atacar Japón desde ahí.

* * *

Desde la cima de una colina en las afueras de la ciudad, Jon, Liz, Garfield, Odie, Nermal y el ratón Floyd observaron con tristeza e impotencia cómo las fuerzas del Negaverso se habían apoderado de la ciudad. Liz sollozó sobre el hombro de Jon, a lo que él la abrazó tratando de consolarla.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Jon? –preguntó Liz angustiada.

\- La única idea que se me ocurre es ir a la granja de mis padres y desde ahí pensar cómo recuperaremos nuestro hogar –explicó Jon con amargura.

\- Pues debemos irnos de una vez antes de que anochezca –sugirió Garfield. Odie asintió.

Inmediatamente todos se pusieron en marcha hacia la granja de los padres de Jon. Cuando estaban a mitad del camino, Jon se detuvo de repente.

\- ¿Por qué te detienes, Bonachon? –preguntó nervioso Garfield.

\- Se está acabando la gasolina –Jon vio el tablero y la aguja del marcador de gasolina estaba casi marcando "VACÍO".

\- ¿Eso significa que no llegaremos allá? –preguntó angustiado Nermal.

\- Un momento –Jon comenzó a recordar un lugar más cerca donde podrían refugiarse –Se me ocurre otro lugar –Inmediatamente puso en marcha el auto y se dirigió por otro rumbo.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Garfield.

\- Conozco este camino –explicó Jon a todos –Iremos al rancho de Cactus Jake. Estaremos a salvo ahí.

\- ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Liz nerviosa.

\- Conozco a Cactus Jake desde hace mucho tiempo –dijo Jon –Él nos proporcionará refugio hasta que pensemos qué hacer para recuperar la ciudad.

Y así, todos se dirigieron al rancho de Cactus Jake para buscar refugio.

* * *

Era de noche cuando todos llegaron al rancho. Se escuchaban los aullidos de los coyotes a lo lejos, lo que provocó que Liz se asustara, más aún porque era de noche. Todos se bajaron del auto y se acercaron a la casa de Cactus Jake; Jon tocó la puerta para ver si había alguien aún despierto.

\- ¡Hola! ¡Hola! –gritó Jon -¿Cactus Jake? ¡Soy yo, Jonny! ¿Cactus Jake?

De repente, la puerta se abrió muy lentamente. Todos estaban asustados y se escondieron atrás de Jon.

\- Ehhhh… ¿eres tú Cactus Jake? –preguntó asustado Jon. En ese momento apareció alguien armado con una escopeta.

\- ¡QUIETOS AHÍ! –gritó una voz femenina apuntando con su escopeta a Jon, quien levantó las manos aterrado -¡IDENTIFÍQUENSE!

\- ¡POR FAVOR, NO NOS DISPAREN! –suplicó Jon casi al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Un momento –la mujer bajó la escopeta e inmediatamente reconoció a Jon -¿Jonny? ¿Eres tú?

\- ¿Annie? ¿Eres tú? –preguntó Jon al reconocer a la mujer. Era de estatura media, con cabello rubio, algo pasada de años y muy pasada de peso. Vestía una pijama y sandalias.

\- ¡Jonny, qué gusto de verte! –Annie se abalanzó sobre Jon, abrazándolo muy fuerte, provocando que al pobre se le acabara el aire. Ella soltó a Jon y éste quedó algo mareado por el enorme abrazo.

\- También es un gusto para mí –balbuceó Jon tratando de recuperarse -¿Se encuentra Cactus Jake?

\- Espera, Jonny –Annie gritó a todo volumen -¡OYE JAKE, JONNY ESTÁ AQUÍ!

\- ¡¿Jonny?! ¿Qué Jonny? –la voz de Cactus Jake se escuchó a lo lejos aún somnoliento.

\- ¡TÚ SABES! ¡JONNY BONACHON! –gritó Annie -¡EL DEL GATO GORDO Y EL PERRO ESTÚPIDO! ¡ESE JONNY!

\- ¡Ya voy! –gritó Cactus Jake.

\- ¡¿No podría haberlo dicho más alto para que la oigan?! –refunfuñó Garfield, mientras Odie, Nermal y Floyd se reían a sus espaldas.

En ese momento apareció Cactus Jake también en pijamas, aún somnoliento.

\- ¡Jonny! –exclamó asombrado Cactus Jake –Me extraña que andes por acá a estas horas –luego vio a la mujer que estaba detrás de él -¿Quién es la chica, Jonny?

\- ¡Ah, si! –dijo Jon –Cactus Jake, te presento a mi novia Liz Wilson, es veterinaria. Liz, él es Cactus Jake, dueño de este rancho y ella es Annie, su esposa.

\- ¡Y dueña de Cactus Jake! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –exclamó Annie burlonamente.

\- Encantado de conocerla, señorita –Cactus Jake la saludó con toda cortesía. Luego se dirigió a Jon –Supongo que no vinieron sólo para presentarnos.

\- No –admitió Jon apesadumbrado y procedió a explicarle –Unos seres extraños tomaron la ciudad y nuestra casa. Íbamos a ir a casa de mis padres pero el auto se estaba quedando sin gasolina, así que decidimos llegar aquí.

De repente, escucharon unos ruidos provenientes de la cajuela del auto. Todos se asustaron al escuchar los ruidos.

\- ¿De dónde viene ese ruido? –preguntó nervioso el ratón Floyd.

\- Creo que proviene de la cajuela –respondió asustado Nermal.

\- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Todos atrás! –ordenó Cactus Jake mientras él y Annie preparaban sus armas para enfrentarse a lo que surgiera de ahí -¡Jonny, abre la cajuela!

Jon fue al asiento del conductor y accionó la manija para abrir la cajuela. La puerta se abrió y lo que salió de allí fueron dos sujetos que resultaron muy familiares. Uno de ellos estaba vestido de payaso, con nariz y peluca rojas, traje verde con puntos de colores, un adorno alrededor de la cintura, un gorro cónico y zapatos enormes; el otro era un sujeto entrado en años, alto, flaco, con un bigote de cepillo castaño y vestía uniforme azul de cartero. Todos los reconocieron al instante.

\- ¡¿Binky?! ¡¿Herman?! –exclamó asombrado Jon -¿Pero qué estaban haciendo ahí dentro?

\- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Fue horrible! –exclamó asustado Binky con su potente y horrenda voz -¡Unos sujetos tomaron la cadena de televisión y secuestraron a todos mis compañeroooooooos!

\- ¡Y también tomaron la oficina de correos! –exclamó sollozando Herman -¡Tomaron prisioneros a todos los carteros!

\- Esto es más grave de lo que creíamos –dijo Garfield preocupado a Odie, Nermal y Floyd.

\- Bueno, si me acompañan, les daré alojamiento en aquél dormitorio –dijo Cactus Jake señalando un edificio de madera atrás de la casa –Todos síganme.

Todos siguieron a Cactus Jake, mientras que mero atrás estaba Annie empuñando su escopeta. Llegaron a la entrada del dormitorio.

\- Antes de entrar, deben saber que ustedes no son los únicos a los que les quitaron su hogar –dijo Cactus Jake.

\- ¿A qué se refiere, Cactus Jake? –preguntó Liz con preocupación.

\- Ya verán –Cactus Jake abrió la puerta. Era un edificio amplio, con varias literas de dos camas, mesas de noche y roperos para colocar ropa y pertenencias. Adentro habían un grupo de animales de granja: un cerdo, un gallo, un pato con un flotador, dos ovejas y dos pollitos, uno de ellos todavía con cáscara. Todos los reconocieron.

\- ¡Oh, Dios mío! –exclamó Garfield estupefacto -¿Ustedes también?

\- Desafortunadamente ellos perdieron su granja también por espectros malignos –relató Cactus Jake –así que los traje conmigo.

\- Y aún estamos planeando cómo recuperar la granja –explicó Orson.

\- Buenos, pueden acomodarse como quieran –explicó Cactus Jake –Nada más que hay una condición para que se puedan quedar.

\- Sabía que la estancia no sería gratis –murmuró Garfield decepcionado.

\- ¿Y cuál es? –preguntó Herman nervioso.

\- Tendrán que ayudar con los quehaceres del rancho –dijo Cactus Jake con seriedad –Es el precio por darles refugio de esos seres malignos.

\- Está bien, acepto –dijo Jon con cierta renuencia.

\- Igualmente –dijo Liz.

\- Lo mismo digo –dijo Binky.

\- También –dijo Herman.

\- Muy bien, entonces empezaremos mañana a primera hora –dijo Cactus Jake satisfecho –Duerman bien, porque mañana será un día pesado. Que descansen –Luego él se marchó y todos se acomodaron en las literas: Jon y Liz en una, Binky y Herman en otra, Garfield y Floyd en una cama, mientras que Odie y Nermal en otra. Orson y Roy en una litera, Bo y Lanolin en otra, Bucker y Sheldon en otra y Wade se quedó solo, haciendo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

\- ¿Jon? –preguntó Liz.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Liz? –preguntó él.

\- Tengo miedo –confesó ella.

\- Todos lo estamos –admitió él –Hay que ver la forma en cómo recuperaremos nuestro hogar.

Todos se quedaron con esa incertidumbre mientras trataban de dormir. Era un día extraño como nunca antes habían experimentado y ahora debían pensar muy cuidadosamente cómo recuperar sus hogares de los miembros del Negaverso.


	4. Con una pequeña ayuda de mis amigos

**4\. CON UNA PEQUEÑA AYUDA DE MIS AMIGOS**

Mientras tanto, en el centro de Tokio, cinco jovencitas de secundaria se hallaban disfrutando de sus vacaciones de la escuela, visitando diversas partes pasando el rato: centros comerciales, restaurantes y salones de videojuegos.

Serena Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Lita Kino y Mina Aino se hallaban libres de responsabilidades escolares, aunque no estaban libres del todo. Debajo de esas apariencias normales se escondían cinco heroínas que protegían al mundo de cualquier mal intergaláctico y debían atender cualquier situación de peligro que se avecinara. Ellas eran las Sailor Gurdians: Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Venus.

Un día iban platicando, cuando Mina les tenía preparada una sorpresa. Esa vez iban acompañadas de los felinos lunares Luna y Artemis.

\- Oigan chicas –dijo Mina muy alegre -¿Saben qué es lo más espeluznante del mundo?

\- ¿Acaso vas a cantar, Mina? –peguntó Artemis en son de burla y todas se rieron, excepto Mina, quien le dirigió a Artemis una mirada de soslayo.

\- En serio –replicó Mina -¿Qué es lo más escalofriante que existe en este universo?

\- ¡Ya sé! –exclamó Artemis con el mismo tono -¡Mina va a cantar y a bailar! –Todos rieron a carcajadas del comentario del felino blanco, quien obtuvo un chichón en la cabeza de parte de su amiga.

\- ¡Tengo boletos para el estreno de la película de esta noche! –exclamó ella alegre, les mostró los boletos a sus amigas y todas se quedaron viendo los boletos muy ansiosas.

\- ¡OOOOOHHHHHH! –exclamaron Serena, Lita y Rei, pero Ami se mantuvo calmada.

\- Oigan –repuso Ami seria –no deberíamos desvelarnos viendo una película de terror, luego no podrán dormir bien.

\- No seas aguafiestas, Ami –repuso Lita –Deberías dejar de ser tan "cuadrada" –Lita dibujó en el aire un cuadrado con sus dedos –y salir de vez en cuando de tu zona de confort –Ami se quedó pensando en lo que ella dijo.

De repente, la gata Luna recordó que tenía que hacer algo.

\- Ami, necesito usar tu computadora portátil ¿podemos ir a un sitio privado?

\- Sí, claro, Luna –respondió Ami un tanto confundida.

\- ¿A quién vas a llamar Luna? –preguntó Serena curiosa.

\- Tengo un amigo en los Estados Unidos al que se me olvidó devolverle la llamada –explicó Luna al llegar al Templo Hikawa –ya debió de haber regresado a su casa.

\- ¿Un amigo, Luna? –preguntó Artemis curioso.

\- ¿Recuerdas a Nermal, Artemis? –le recordó ella al felino blanco.

\- ¡Ah, sí! –comenzó a hacer memoria Artemis –El que a cada rato presumía de ser "El gatito más lindo del mundo".

\- ¿Un gato? –preguntó Rei -¿Y cómo lo conocieron, Luna?

\- Un día en que todas ustedes estaban en la escuela –comenzó a relatar la gata negra mientras trataba de comunicarse con él –llegó a la casa un gatito gris muy bonito, hambriento y sin hogar. Nos contó que un gato de mayor tamaño que él lo había puesto dentro de una caja con sellos postales para mandarlo a Abu Dabhi.

\- ¿Abu Dabhi? –preguntó Serena sin entender.

\- Es un lugar por Arabia Saudita –respondió Ami.

\- Pero por un error de equipaje –prosiguió Artemis –en vez de dirigirse para allá, fue puesto en un vuelo hacia Tokio y, no sé por qué, pero llegó a la casa el paquete con Nermal adentro.

\- ¡Un momento! –exclamó Serena con suspicacia –Si llegó a la casa, ¿Por qué me estoy enterando hasta ahora? ¿Por qué nunca supe de su existencia?

\- Lo mantuvimos en secreto –prosiguió Luna –No sabía al principio si se trataba de algún ser maligno, pero luego nos dimos cuenta de que era un gato común y corriente.

\- Y muy adorable, por cierto –añadió Artemis.

\- No queríamos involucrarlo en nuestros asuntos –prosiguió Luna –pero nos ocupamos de darle algo de alimento para que pudiera sobrevivir. Y lo alojamos en el sótano de la casa por un tiempo.

\- Luego lo llevé a la casa de Mina –admitió Artemis.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Mina sobresaltada -¿Lo llevaste a mi casa y nunca me lo dijiste?

\- Disculpa, Mina –replicó el felino blanco apenado.

\- ¿Y por qué ese gato iba a ser transportado a Abu Dabhi? –preguntó Ami.

\- Según nos contó –prosiguió Artemis –fue por obra de otro gato. ¿Recuerdas el nombre del gato, Luna?

\- Creo que era Garfield –respondió Luna sin estar muy segura.

\- Nermal nos mostró una imagen de ese gato –siguió Artemis –en cuanto Luna haya logrado hacer contacto, les mostraré…

\- ¡Listo! –exclamó la gata negra triunfante -¡Ya pude contactarme!

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el rancho de Cactus Jake, todos estaban haciendo diversas labores, algunas muy pesadas. Jon ayudaba a Cactus Jake a darles de comer a los caballos en los establos; a Binky le tocó el trabajo más peligroso: atraer a los toros hacia el corral siendo perseguido por éstos; Herman se quedó en la cocina, preparando el desayuno, la comida y la cena, demostrando que, aparte de entregar el correo, también sabía cocinar.

Orson ayudaba a los demás cerdos a limpiarse y a darles de comer; Roy despertaba a todos por las mañanas, Wade permanecía alerta constante por cualquier cosa, siempre temeroso; Lanolin y Bo ayudaban en diversas tareas que fueran necesarias; Booker y Sheldon jugaban con Odie y Nermal, mientras que Garfield, como siempre, solamente dormía en algún rincón del rancho.

En otro lugar, Liz y Annie cabalgaban juntas por el rancho, platicando entre ellas.

\- Así que eres veterinaria ¿no es así? –preguntó Annie curiosa.

\- Así es –afirmó Liz –Desde que era niña siempre me gustaron los animales. Una vez tuve un gatito persa, parecido a Garfield y fuimos muy buenos amigos. Pero un día, se salió de la casa y al día siguiente, un señor lo trajo de vuelta… pero estaba muerto –su voz sonó apagada a partir de ahí –Me puse muy triste y desde ese momento decidí dedicar mi vida a salvar a los animales.

\- Lamento escuchar eso, querida –dijo Annie –Pero casualmente nos hace falta un veterinario en el rancho, pues el que teníamos… -la conversación se interrumpió por un grito.

\- ¡YAHOOOOOOOO! –era Binky volando por los aires, pues lo había pateado un toro en el trasero, aterrizando en un charco de lodo, cerca de donde estaban las dos mujeres platicando.

\- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Liz al payaso, quien estaba cubierto de lodo de pies a cabeza y con las marcas de las patas del toro en su trasero.

\- Cuando quise ser payaso, no esperaba convertirme en uno de roooodeeeoooo –gimió Binky adolorido.

\- Como te decía –prosiguió Annie mientras se alejaban de ahí –el último veterinario se tuvo que ir por razones personales y hemos batallado mucho para hallar uno; creo que tú encajarías muy bien en el rancho, Lizzie.

\- Pues… muchas gracias –Liz se ruborizó ante la oferta.

\- ¡HORA DE COMER! –gritó Herman, moviendo la campana, indicando a todos que fueran al comedor.

El primero en llegar fue Garfield, quien se sirvió suficiente comida como para 20 personas; afortunadamente Herman había preparado suficiente para todos los demás. El menú de ese día eran huevos con jamón, barbacoa, vegetales, puré de papas, gravy y pastel de manzana.

Mientras todos comían, Nermal sintió algo extraño junto a él, una vibración. Odie ladró como para preguntar qué sucedía.

\- ¡Espera! –dijo Nermal –Creo que sé de qué se trata –sacó de alguna parte una especie de teléfono muy moderno y mono con la imagen de la Luna.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? –preguntó Garfield muy interesado en el artefacto.

\- Luego te digo –Nermal presionó el botón de encendido y la pantalla se prendió. La primera imagen que reconoció fue la de Luna.

\- ¡Nermal! ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Luna contenta.

\- Hola, Luna –respondió él alegre -¿Dónde está Artemis?

\- ¡Aquí estoy, amigo! –respondió el gato blanco contento.

\- ¿Cómo están todos? –preguntó Nermal y, de repente, aparecieron otras caras en la pantalla: eran cinco chicas japonesas, dos rubias, una peliazul, una pelinegra y una castaña.

\- ¡Vaya! –exclamó Serena al otro lado de la pantalla -¡No bromeabas cuando decías que era el gato más lindo del mundo, Luna!

\- Disculpen –preguntó Nermal incómodo -¿Y ustedes son…?

\- ¡Ah, claro! –dijo Luna distraída –Déjame presentarte a nuestras amigas –una por una fueron mostrándose ante el gato gris –Ella es Serena Tsukino, con quien yo vivo.

\- ¡Hola! –saludó Serena de forma efusiva.

\- ¿Así que esta es tu dueña, la perezosa, glotona y llorona? –preguntó Nermal sin más, haciendo que Luna se sintiera apenada. El rostro de la rubia se puso colorado.

\- ¡¿Qué fue lo que le contaste de mí, Luna?! –le preguntó a la gata negra entre dientes. Con tal de calmar la situación, apareció Ami en la pantalla para saludar al gato gris.

\- Hola, Nermal –saludó la peliazul –soy Ami Mizuno.

\- ¿Tú eres el cerebro del grupo? –preguntó Nermal con toda sinceridad. En ese momento Garfield, Odie y Floyd también se mostraron en la pantalla.

\- ¿Con quién hablas? –preguntó Garfield de manera brusca -¿Acaso otros de tus admiradores?

\- Tú debes ser ese al que nos contaron… -Ami trataba de recordar el nombre del gato, hasta que –Garfield ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué les contaste de mí? –refunfuñó el felino naranja viendo a Nermal con recelo.

\- La verdad –respondió el felino gris con toda calma y comenzó a explicar –Que a cada momento me envías hacia Abu Dabhi, pero en este último viaje, en vez de llegar allá, me pusieron en un vuelo directo a Tokio.

\- ¿Tokio? –preguntó Garfield sin entender.

\- Cuando llegué, estaba como en esa película de "Perdidos en Tokio" –prosiguió Nermal –Estaba hambriento y cansado y en una de esas, casi me atropella un auto, pero en ese instante, aparecieron Luna y Artemis y me salvaron. Luna me llevó a su casa, me dio de comer y luego Artemis me llevó a su casa. Ahí me contaron unas cuantas cosas que… -miró de reojo a Ami en la pantalla y dijo –mejor te las contaré a su debido momento.

Luego apareció Rei junto a Ami. Los otros tres veían con más atención a las "admiradoras" de Nermal.

\- ¡Hola! –saludó la pelinegra efusivamente –Mi nombre es Rei Hino. Supongo que Luna ya te habrá contado algo de mí.

\- Por supuesto –afirmó Nermal –tú eres una sacerdotisa que posee poderes extrasensoriales.

\- ¿De verdad? –intervino Garfield burlonamente –A ver ¿en qué estoy pensando ahora, eh?

\- No le hagas caso –se disculpó Nermal –al parecer los modales nunca fueron el fuerte de mi amigo naranja –Floyd y Odie se rieron de manera disimulada, mientras que Garfield se sintió ligeramente humillado.

\- Me recuerdas a la forma en que se llevan Serena y Rei –intervino Ami –Siempre peleándose como un matrimonio.

\- ¡Oye! –exclamó Rei indignada, provocando que los demás también se rieran. Luego apareció Lita empujando a las dos.

\- Es mi turno –saludó la castaña –Mi nombre es Lita Kino, gusto en conocerte, Nermal.

\- Tú fuiste la que preparó toda esa deliciosa comida que me llevó Luna –apuntó Nermal –Me salvaste la vida, te lo agradezco mucho.

\- Muchas gracias –respondió Lita ruborizada.

\- Vamos a ver –intervino nuevamente Garfield -¿Sabes preparar comida italiana, digamos… lasagna?

\- Puedo preparar cualquier cosa –inquirió Lita un poco incómoda –si a eso te refieres.

\- Hasta ahora es la que mejor me cae –les dijo el felino naranja a sus amigos –Ya puedo imaginarme vivir con ella y tener a una cocinera de tiempo completo.

\- Pero no te daría más que una ensalada -dijo Lita burlona -Se ve a leguas que tienes sobrepeso -ese comentario ofendió a Garfield, quien se alejó gruñendo.

\- Ignóralo –intervino Nermal –él solamente piensa con el estómago –en ese momento apareció Mina.

\- ¡Hola, Nermal! –saludó la rubia mucho más efusivamente que el resto de sus amigas –Soy Mina Aino y es realmente agradable conocer a otro animal que pueda hablar con los humanos.

\- Tú eres la dueña de Artemis, ¿verdad? –preguntó sin querer Nermal, haciendo que apareciera Artemis indignado.

\- ¡¿Mi dueña?! –protestó el felino blanco -¡Somos amigos! ¡Pffff!

\- También me contó que deseas ser una cantante famosa –añadió Nermal.

\- ¡Así es! –respondió Mina con decisión -¡Y no descansaré hasta hacerlo realidad!

\- Estaremos todos en la tumba para cuando lo logres –respondió Artemis con sarcasmo, causando que Mina comenzara a pelearse con su amigo. Finalmente regresó Luna para continuar la conversación.

\- De acuerdo –intervino Luna –ahora que ya conocieron a todas mis amigas, dime ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Nermal estaba a punto de decirle que bien, pero en ese momento recordó los últimos sucesos en que los miembros del Negaverso invadieron la ciudad y la granja, así que le contó todo lo sucedido, dejando a Luna y a las chicas en estado de shock.

\- ¿Acaso dijiste un sujeto rubio y uno de pelo largo y castaño? –preguntó Luna estupefacta y se dirigió a las chicas – Chicas ¿No creeran que…?

\- No hay duda –afirmó Ami –No se trata de alguien más que los miembros del Negaverso.

\- Pero si ya los habíamos derrotado a todos ¿recuerdan? –preguntó Serena nerviosa.

\- Y no me explico cómo es que han vuelto para hacer de las suyas –dijo Rei con suspicacia.

\- Y no sólo eso –de repente otra voz que no eran Nermal y los demás apareció en la pantalla: era un cerdo que podía hablar –también nuestra granja fue tomada por esos maleantes.

Todos al otro lado de la pantalla se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que un cerdo les estaba hablando.

\- O-o-o-oigan –preguntó Mina sin creer lo que escuchaba -¿acaso ese cerdo nos habló?

\- ¡Oh, disculpen! –se disculpó Orson –Mi nombre es Orson y vivo en una granja con mis amigos, que también son animales. No pude evitar escuchar su conversación, pero unos maleantes tomaron nuestra granja y al parecer están construyendo una máquina con no sé qué propósito.

\- Definitivamente el Negaverso está detrás de esto –añadió Lita -¿Y ahora qué es lo que se traen entre manos?

\- No lo sé –dijo Luna nerviosa –pero esperemos que…

* * *

De repente, unos sonidos en el centro comercial comenzaron a desorientar a la gente. En los televisores se vieron las imágenes de una villana muy conocida.

\- ¡Es Beryl! –exclamó Serena asustada.

En el comedor había una televisión; mientras todos estaban comiendo, vieron a Beryl en la pantalla, perplejos y confundidos.

\- Atención, mortales –comenzó Beryl a dar su discurso con tono autoritario –Esta es una advertencia para todos los habitantes de la Tierra que les hago yo, la futura reina de este planeta: este planeta será destruido con todos a menos que hagan algo al respecto: ¡entregarnos a las Sailor Gurardians!

Todo el mundo se quedó estupefacto y confundido, sin saber quién era esa mujer y quienes eran las Sailor Guardians. Algunos mostraban indiferencia o escepticismo hacia las exigencias de la extraña.

\- Y para que vean que no estoy bromeando –la cámara enfocó a una mega arma parecida a un rayo láser que sobresalía de la estación de televisión –vean aquí la última arma de destrucción masiva que destruirá varias ciudades a la vez.

\- ¡Hey! –exclamó Binky mientras veía la televisión -¡Esa es la estación de televisión!

\- ¡No puede ser! –exclamó Garfield -¡Convirtieron la estación en arma de destrucción!

Luego Beryl ordenó a Neflyte y a Jedyte que pusieran a funcionar la máquina, la cual tardó sólo un minuto en preparar el rayo, siendo disparado justo hacia Tokio, a unos pocos kilómetros de donde se hallaban las chicas, quienes escucharon una gran explosión y sintieron que el suelo temblaba fuertemente.

\- Y si acaso eso no los convenció –dijo Beryl –observen este otro cañón –luego apareció la imagen de otro cañón, en una granja, la cual era manejada por Zoycite y Kunzite.

\- ¡Esa es nuestra granja! –exclamó Roy horrorizado.

\- ¡No puede ser! –exclamó Wade comiéndose las uñas.

\- ¡Ahora! –ordenó Beryl.

Esta vez el disparo dio un poco más cerca de donde se encontraban las chicas, causando destrucción y muertes. Ellas se tambalearon al sentir el segundo disparo, perdiendo el conocimiento.

Cuando se incorporaron, vieron que el sitio en el que estaban parecía zona de guerra: incendios, destrucción, muertes y pánico ocurría a sus alrededores.

\- ¡Chicas! –exclamó Serena incorporándose -¡¿Están bien?!

\- Si… -confirmó Rei –Eso creo.

\- ¡Por Dios! –exclamó aterrada Mina -¡Miren eso!

\- No puede ser… -dijo Lita incrédula.

\- Esto es sólo el comienzo. Así que ya lo saben –volvió Beryl con su amenaza -¡O me entregan a las Sailor Guardians, o más ciudades serán destruidas! ¡Tienen 24 horas para decidir! –luego la imagen de Beryl desapareció.

* * *

Tanto las chicas como Garfield y los demás se quedaron sin habla al ver el caos y la destrucción que provocaría Beryl si sus amenazas no serían cumplidas. Entonces las chicas decidieron tomar el asunto en sus manos.

\- Chicas, debemos ir a un lugar donde no nos vea nadie –indicó Luna –O nos podrían descubrir.

\- De acuerdo –dijo Ami.

Ellas se dirigieron hacia una cochera que había sido destruida por el segundo rayo. Se aseguraron de que no los viera nadie.

\- ¡Es hora de transformarse! –ordenó Artemis. Serena sacó su broche que contenía el cristal de plata, mientras que las demás sacaron sus plumas de transformación.

\- ¡POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL LUNAR! –exclamó Serena -¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!

\- ¡POR EL PODER ESTELAR DE MERCURIO! –exclamó Ami -¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!

\- ¡POR EL PODER ESTELAR DE MARTE! –exclamó Rei -¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!

\- ¡POR EL PODER ESTELAR DE JUPITER! –exclamó Lita -¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!

\- ¡POR EL PODER ESTELAR DE VENUS! –exclamó Mina -¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!

Todas se transformaron en sus alter ego:

\- ¡SOY SAILOR MOON! –exclamó Serena.

\- ¡SOY SAILOR MERCURY! –exclamó Ami.

\- ¡SOY SAILOR MARS! –exclamó Rei.

\- ¡SOY SAILOR JUPITER! –exclamó Lita.

\- ¡SOY SAILOR VENUS! –exclamó Mina.

\- Sailor Mercury –dijo Luna -¿Puedes localizar la ubicación de Nermal?

\- Por supuesto –Sailor Mercury sacó su mini computador y comenzó la localización de Nermal mediante el aparato que le habían regalado Luna y Artemis -¡Lo tengo! ¡Localicé a Nermal! Se encuentra en un rancho en Estados Unidos.

\- No hay tiempo que perder –dijo Luna –tómense de las manos y usen sus poderes para transportarse a ese lugar.

Las Sailor Scouts se tomaron de las manos formando un círculo y usaron sus poderes para viajar hacia la ubicación del felino gris.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el rancho, aún no podían creer que unos seres espaciales pudieran hacer semejante atrocidad; todos estaban habían entrado en pánico.

\- ¡Dios mío! –exclamó Liz horrorizada abrazada de Jon -¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! ¡¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?!

\- ¡ESTO ES EL FIN! –exclamó histérico Herman -¡TODOS VAMOS A MORIR! –luego se fue a abrazar a Binky y éste también lo abrazó aterrado.

\- ¡SE ACABÓ! –gimoteó el payaso y se puso a llorar a mares y con su horrenda voz.

\- ¡Pues yo me voy de aquí! –exclamó Wade y, sin perder tiempo, se fue corriendo tan rápido como pudo mientras gritaba -¡Socorro! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Auxilio! ¡Vamos a morir! ¡Todos vamos a moriiiiiiiir!

\- ¡WADE, REGRESA! –gritó Bucker, pero era muy tarde. Wade se hallaba demasiado lejos como para escuchar a sus amigos.

\- Tal parece que Wade tomó la decisión más inteligente –dijo Roy con sarcasmo.

\- No es gracioso, Roy –le reprochó Lanolin molesta.

\- Nunca dije que lo fuera –le respondió el gallo con seriedad.

\- Debemos estar juntos pase lo que pase –dijo Jon tratando de levantar un poco los ánimos –Espera –notó que faltaba alguien -¿Dónde está Garfield? –lo buscó pero no lo halló por ninguna parte -¡GARFIELD! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?! ¡SAL DE DONDE ESTÉS!

De repente, todos oyeron unos ruidos fuertes en la cocina que hicieron que se espantaran. Garfield salió de ahí espantado directo hacia su dueño.

\- ¡¿Dónde estabas?! –preguntó Jon molesto.

\- Estaba en la cocina tomando lo que sería mi "última cena" –explicó el felino naranja mientras hacía señas señalando la cocina –cuando de repente aparecieron cinco seres de la nada.

\- Esperen aquí –ordenó Cactus Jake preparando sus pistolas mientras que su esposa Annie cargaba su escopeta –Nosotros iremos a ver –Los demás estaban aterrados pensando que los maleantes habían llegado al rancho.

Se acercaron cuidadosamente a la cocina con las armas en la mano, cuando escucharon unas voces.

\- ¡Estoy toda cubierta de salsa! –exclamó una voz.

\- ¡Y yo de harina! –exclamó otra.

\- No puedo creer que aterrizáramos en una cocina –dijo otra voz –Y hace mucho calor.

\- Pareciera que estamos en un matadero –dijo otra.

\- ¡No digas eso! –dijo asustada una quinta persona -¡Me asusta ver cadáveres de animales!

Jake y Annie solamente veían unas siluetas que no lograban distinguir. Entonces él le hizo a su esposa señas con los dedos, indicando que a la de tres entraban a la cocina. Al contar tres rápidamente se introdujeron a la cocina gritando.

\- ¡ALTO AHÍ! –gritó Cactus Jake empuñando sus pistolas -¡NO SE MUEVAN!

\- ¡UN MOVIMIENTO EN FALSO Y LES JURO QUE LO HARÉ! –gritó Annie empuñando su escopeta.

Lo que encontraron eran a cinco jovencitas, con rasgos orientales y con coloridos vestidos de marineras junto a dos gatos, uno blanco y otro negro. Al ver a los dos vaqueros empuñando las armas, levantaron los brazos asustadas.

\- ¡NO DISPAREN! –gritó una de las chicas, peliazul y con vestido del mismo color levantando los brazos -¡NO VENIMOS A HACERLES DAÑO!

\- ¡DE RODILLAS! –ordenó Cactus Jake -¡AHORA! –las chicas se pusieron de rodillas con los brazos aún levantados y sumamente nerviosas, pues no querían darles a los dueños del rancho una razón para que les dispararan.

\- ¡NOSOTROS HAREMOS LAS PREGUNTAS Y USTEDES SÓLO RESPONDERÁN! –gritó Annie - ¡¿ENTENDIERON?! –Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza, nerviosas.

Poco a poco, los demás que estaban en el comedor se asomaron poco a poco a la cocina y vieron que Cactus Jake y Annie tenían la situación bajo control; de repente, Nermal las reconoció gracias a que los dos gatos que las acompañaban eran sus dos amigos Luna y Artemis.

Al verlos, Nermal rápidamente entró a la cocina para ir en defensa de las chicas.

\- ¡NERMAL, IDIOTA! –exclamó Garfield asustado -¡¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS?!

\- ¡ALTO! –Nermal se interpuso entre Cactus Jake y Annie y las recién llegadas -¡NO LES HAGAN DAÑO!

\- ¿Nermal? –preguntó Luna, provocando que todos se asustaran -¿Eres tú?

\- ¡EL GATO ESTÁ HABLANDO! –exclamó Binky aterrado.

La cosa se estaba saliendo de control, por lo que Luna le dio un poder a Nermal: la capacidad para hablar como un humano para poder comunicarse con sus amigos.

\- ¡NO DISPAREN! –gritó Nermal, dándose cuenta que estaba hablando como un ser humano -¡SON AMIGAS MÍAS! ¡VINIERON DESDE JAPÓN!

\- ¡¿Nermal puede hablar?! –preguntó Garfield asombrado.

\- ¡ELLAS SON LAS SAILOR GUARDIANS QUE MENCIONARON EN LA TELE! –exclamó Nermal tratando de calmar la situación.

\- ¿Cómo saber que son ellas realmente? –preguntó Cactus Jake con suspicacia.

\- Hay sólo una manera de hacerlo –dijo Artemis y, entre él y Luna, lanzaron unos rayos a las frentes de todos, excepto Nermal, en que les mostraron las vidas de las Sailor Scouts, cómo combatieron contra los villanos liderados por la Reina Beryl, como si estuvieran viendo una película frente a sus ojos.

Al terminar de ver las imágenes, todos se convencieron de que ellas serían aliadas suyas.

\- ¿Ahora sí nos creen? –preguntó asustada Sailor Moon con las manos en la nuca.

\- Ok, ya pueden levantarse –respondió Cactus Jake, quien bajó sus armas al igual que su esposa Annie bajó su escopeta.

\- De acuerdo, chicas –dijo Annie con tranquilidad –vayamos al comedor para que nos expliquen lo que ocurre.

Las chicas se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron al comedor. Pero no era la única sorpresa. A los pocos minutos regresó Wade, apenado de haber huido de esa forma.

\- Ho-ho-hola, chicos –dijo el pato de forma tímida –Siento haberme ido de esa forma.

\- ¡Wade, no sabes de lo que te perdiste! –exclamó Sheldon emocionado.

\- Vamos al comedor para que te contamos todo –dijo Bo con su usual tono calmado.

Wade se dirigió al comedor y de repente, vio a cinco jovencitas vestidas de marineras, pero una en especial llamó su atención: la que vestía de verde con cabello castaño recogido en una cola de caballo.

\- Va-va-va-vaya –dijo Wade ruborizándose al ver a las chicas.

\- ¿Acaso alguien está enamorado? –dijo burolamente Roy al ver a su amigo el pato poniéndose rojo.

\- ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Wade nervioso ante tal pregunta.

\- Silencio –les espetó Orson mientras las recién llegadas explicaban su situación a todos reunidos.

* * *

 **¿Funcionará la alianza entre Garfield y sus amigos y las Sailor scouts? ¿Cómo librarán a su ciudad y a la granja de las fuerzas del Negaverso? No dejen de seguir esta historia en el siguiente capítulo.**


	5. Una ayuda inesperada

**5\. UNA AYUDA INESPERADA**

Mientras tanto, en las inmediaciones de los cuarteles del Negaverso en la granja, los planes de Beryl continuaban su marcha en lo que esperaba a que las Sailor Guardians se aparecieran en cualquier momento para saldar cuentas.

En uno de los silos que se utilizaban para almacenar trigo, que ahora se utilizaban para encerrar a los esclavos que trabajaron en la fabricación de la mega arma, estaban un grupo de animales encerrados; estaban asustados, cansados y hambrientos. Había tres enormes cerdos, un lobo, un zorro y una comadreja.

Los tres cerdos respondían a los nombres de Mort, Gort y Wart: Mort era el más bajo y el más gordo de los tres, con el cuerpo plano, dientes cuadrados y mirada penetrante; Gort era el mediano, tenía ojos amarillos y dientes redondeados; Wart era el más alto, siendo su característica distintiva sus enormes dientes frontales que lo hacían lucir como una ardilla.

\- ¡No puedo seguir así! –exclamó Wart desesperado - ¡Tengo que salir de aquí como sea!

\- ¡Ya cállate! –gritó Mort -¡Solamente haces que me enoje más, idiota!

\- Si me dieran a elegir entre trabajar más –gruñó Gort –o ser tocino, elegiría lo segundo.

\- ¡¿Ustedes creen que son los únicos con problemas?! –exclamó exasperada la comadreja -¡Mírennos! ¡Nosotros tampoco hemos logrado llevarnos a esas deliciosas gallinas!

\- Oigan –dijo el lobo –En vez de estarnos quejando como unos inútiles, deberíamos pensar en la forma de escapar de aquí.

\- ¿Y con qué objeto? –preguntó pesimista el zorro –Aún si logramos escapar, tarde o temprano nos atraparán y nos eliminarán.

\- Díganme –el lobo se levantó -¿Cuántos planes hemos hecho para tratar de robarles a Orson y a sus amigos? ¡Tal vez no hayamos sido los mejores ladrones, pero eso no nos hace menos listos! Además, otra cosa nos ha hecho famosos: PERSEVERANCIA. No importa qué tantas veces hayamos fracasado, siempre hemos insistido y seguiremos insistiendo…

Pero su discurso motivacional fue interrumpido al recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Gort, quien se hartó de toda la palabrería, quedando inconsciente y con un chichón.

\- ¡Ya apágate de una vez! –gritó Gort exasperado. Los demás aplaudieron lo que hizo.

\- Ya estaba a punto de vomitar por tanto discurso cursi –dijo el zorro sacando la lengua y metiendo el dedo en señal de asco.

\- Y yo a enterrar la cabeza en la tierra como un avestruz –dijo la comadreja.

De repente, algo comenzó a salir de la tierra; todos se asustaron por lo que saliera por ese hoyo. Pero al salir, se dieron cuenta de qué era: era un pequeño gusano color rosa sin ojos y con una enorme boca.

\- Oye, ¿no es el gusano al que siempre persigue ese pollito? –preguntó Mort.

\- No sé –dijo el zorro con escepticismo –para mí todos los gusanos son iguales.

\- Creo que podríamos escapar haciendo un túnel por la tierra –dijo la comadreja –Si lo hizo ese gusano, ¿por qué nosotros no?

\- Además, ya hemos hecho túneles anteriormente –confirmó Wart –Hagámoslo –Ya iban a comenzar a cavar, cuando de repente se dieron cuenta de algo que pudiera arruinar su escape.

\- ¡Esperen! –dijo el zorro –Miren arriba –todos voltearon hacia arriba; había una cámara de seguridad –parece que nos están vigilando de cerca.

\- Tendremos que deshacernos de esa cosa primero o tendremos problemas –confirmó Mort. En ese momento el lobo se despertó adolorido por el golpe.

\- ¿Qué pasó? –luego empezó a recordar lo último, lo que hizo que se enfureciera -¡Hey! ¡¿Quién me golpeó en la cabeza?!

\- Conque ya despertaste –dijo la comadreja con cinismo –Parece que tu discurso funcionó después de todo.

\- Ok, esto es lo que haremos –dijo Mort –mientras mis hermanos y yo nos encargamos de la cámara, ustedes comienzan a cavar un túnel en la tierra ¿estamos?

De inmediato, mientras el lobo, el zorro y la comadreja comenzaban a cavar, los tres cerdos formaron una escalera para alcanzar la cámara: Mort mero abajo, Gort al medio y Wart hasta arriba.

\- ¡Ya dejen de moverse o no lo lograremos! –les espetó el cerdo alto a sus hermanos.

\- ¡No sé cuánto podré aguantarlos! –exclamó el cerdo regordete sosteniendo sobre sus hombros a sus dos hermanos.

\- ¡Ya casi lo alcanzo! –exclamó Wart. Justo en ese momento, Mort se desmayó al no poder aguantar todo el peso de sus hermanos, haciendo que Gort también cayera, mientras que Wart se quedó colgando de la cámara, hasta que esta comenzó a romperse por el peso del enorme cerdo, hasta que finalmente, tanto Wart como la cámara, cayeron al suelo.

\- Eso dolió –se quejó Gort sosteniéndose la cabeza, luego vio a su hermano alto tirado en el suelo con la cámara –parece que lo logramos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en uno de los graneros que estaba funcionando como puesto de vigilancia, había una enorme pantalla que mostraba cada rincón de la granja, incluyendo a los prisioneros que estaban encerrados en el silo. El guardia que se encargaba de la vigilancia notó que no había imagen en la que vigilaba a los prisioneros encerrados en el silo, por lo que procedió a notificar a su superior.

\- ¡Señor, algo raro está pasando en el silo! –dijo el vigilante asustado.

\- ¡Ve a inspeccionar y llévate a otros contigo! –ordenó su superior; él y otros dos espectros fueron a ver al silo qué estaba pasando.

Para su asombro y horror, notó que los prisioneros se habían escapado, además de que la cámara que los vigilaba estaba rota. De inmediato el vigilante accionó las alarmas, haciendo que todos los espectros del negaverso se pusieran a buscar en todas partes.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Zoycite confundido al escuchar el sonido de las alarmas en toda la base.

\- ¡Mis señores! –apareció uno de los subalternos -¡Unos prisioneros se escaparon!

\- ¡Pues empiecen a buscar por todas partes! –ordenó Kunzite -¡Saben demasiado como para dejarlos libres! ¡No los capturen, acaben con ellos!

\- ¡Sí, señor! –respondió el subalterno y de inmediato toda la base se puso en alerta máxima.

* * *

Mientras tanto, los seis seguían cavando bajo tierra sin saber exactamente hacia dónde se dirigían, mientras eran guiados por el gusano.

\- ¿Oyen eso? –preguntó el lobo –Suenan como alarmas.

\- Parece que ya notaron nuestra ausencia –corroboró la comadreja.

\- Hay que continuar –dijo el zorro –Pero no puedo ver nada por estos túneles.

\- Nosotros tampoco –dijo Mort desorientado –ni siquiera sabemos hacia dónde nos dirigimos.

\- Sólo espero que ese gusano nos lleve sanos y salvos fuera de la granja –reafirmó Gort desconfiado.

\- Más vale que no sea una trampa –dijo Wart asustado –o tendremos muchos problemas.

Continuaron su camino hasta que finalmente salieron de la tierra y notaron que habían llegado a la cerca que marcaba el límite de la granja.

\- ¡Lo logramos! –exclamó la comadreja alegre.

\- ¡Lo hicimos! –exclamó también el zorro.

\- Y todo gracias a ti –Mort se dirigió al gusano –No pensé que diría esto algún día, pero… Gracias.

\- Esperen un momento –dijo de repente el gusano, sorprendiendo a todos.

\- Espera –preguntó el lobo -¿Podías hablar todo este tiempo?

\- Solamente hasta que estuviéramos fuera del alcance de esas cosas –admitió el gusano, se metió a la tierra y, al salir nuevamente, sacó una memoria USB de su boca.

\- ¿Para qué es esto, eh? –preguntó Gort sin entender.

\- Verán –comenzó a explicar el gusano –mis amigos y parientes hemos organizado un grupo de contrainteligencia subterránea para saber qué se traen esos malhechores en la granja. Esa memoria es una copia que un puñado de amigos y yo logramos sacar de la base de datos de ellos, pero lamentablemente soy el único sobreviviente, así que confiamos en ustedes para que les hagan llegar esa información valiosa a las personas que ahí aparecen. Por ningún motivo vayan a perder esa memoria y traten de mantenerse ocultos de la vista pública lo más posible.

Ahí los seis se dieron cuenta de que tenían una misión muy importante qué cumplir y no podían permitirse fallar por nada del mundo.

\- ¡Váyanse ya! –ordenó el gusano -¡Estamos contando con ustedes! –luego se regresó a la granja, dejando al zorro, al lobo, a la comadreja y a los tres cerdos con la memoria USB.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos, chicos? –preguntó Wart confundido.

\- Ya lo escuchaste –le recordó el zorro –debemos ir a un lugar seguro y checar el contenido para saber qué vamos a hacer.

\- ¿Y de casualidad conoces algún sitio? –preguntó Mort.

El zorro comenzó a buscar con la mirada para todas partes, hasta que finalmente…

\- ¡Miren! –exclamó señalando a una casa -¡Ahí hay una casa! ¡Andando!

Los seis se apresuraron hacia la casa antes de que los espectros del Negaverso los encontraran y los volvieran a capturar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el rancho de Cactus Jake, las Sailor Guardians explicaban sus historias a todos los presentes: Jon, Liz, Herman, Binky, Garfield, Nermal, Odie, Floyd Orson y sus amigos. Annie les sirvió algo de comer.

\- Déjenme ver si entendí –interrumpió Jon tratando de entender la situación –¿Dicen que ustedes defienden a la Tierra de seres intergalácticos enviados por unos sujetos que quieren destruirla?

\- Exactamente, señor Bonachón –corroboró Sailor Mars –Pero estos enemigos se supone que ya habían sido eliminados… a costa de nuestras vidas.

\- ¿A qué se refieren con eso? –preguntó Orson.

\- Que literalmente perdimos la vida en la batalla contra esos seres –explicó Sailor Venus –Y regresamos a la vida… aunque sin recordar lo que habíamos hecho.

\- Pues la verdad no me trago esa historia, señoritas –dijo con escepticismo el dueño del rancho –Me parece más salido de una película de ciencia ficción, o como se diga. ¿Tienen alguna prueba de lo que dicen?

\- Señor –replicó Sailor Moon al ver que Cactus Jake no estaba convencido de la historia –Realmente no tenemos pruebas factibles de eso, pero debe confiar en nosotros para poder acabar con los miembros del Negaverso.

\- Lo siento –insistió el vaquero –pero esa clase de historias me suenan a pura fantasía para entretener a los niños. Yo creo más en lo que veo y siento, y de serles sincero –las empezó a mirar con recelo y desconfianza –¿Cómo sé que ustedes no son esos miembros del "Negaverso" que mencionaron y vienen a atacarnos? Se presentaron de repente sobre mi cocina, y eso ya no me genera confianza

Las chicas se dieron cuenta de que el dueño del rancho se mostraba reacio a creer en su historia, a pesar de que Luna y Artemis les mostraron a todos, por medio de sus poderes, todo su historial. Pero tenía un punto válido pues, al llegar de bruces a propiedad privada, Cactus Jake tenía bastantes motivos para desconfiar de las recién llegadas. Fue entonces que a Sailor Mercury se le ocurrió una idea:

\- ¿Sabe qué? –dijo la peliazul levantándose de su asiento –tiene usted toda la razón, señor Jake. Tiene usted derecho a desconfiar de nosotras, pues destrozamos su cocina y, además, nos introducimos en propiedad ajena, aparte, no podemos probar que no tenemos nada que ver con lo que les ocurrió a ustedes. Por eso le propongo esto: déjenos reparar los daños que hayamos causado y después nos iremos de aquí sin molestarlos más. ¿Qué dice?

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el aire, el resto de las Sailor Guardians se quedaron mirando a su compañera con incredulidad, pues no sabían qué tramaba. Cactus Jake se quedó pensando por unos instantes, mientras los demás se quedaban observándolo ya que, como dueño del rancho, él tenía la última palabra en la discusión. Finalmente dijo:

\- Quiero que empiecen ahora mismo –dijo él de forma tajante –Si logran dejar la cocina tal y como estaba, entonces se habrán ganado mi confianza. Las estaré observando, ¿De acuerdo?

Las chicas se pusieron contentas y de inmediato pusieron manos a la obra para reparar todo el daño que hicieron con su abrupta llegada. No podían darse el lujo de cometer errores, pues de esta tarea dependía el ganarse la confianza de todos.

\- ¿Cree usted que puedan hacerlo, Cactus Jake? –preguntó Jon con suspicacia.

\- Dependiendo de qué tan bien lo hagan, entonces sabré si puedo confiar en ellas o no –dijo el vaquero con profunda seriedad.

* * *

En otra parte, la casa a la que se refería el zorro era pequeña, de color amarillo con una cochera. Al acercarse y asomarse, vieron que la cochera era una especie de laboratorio, lo que les causó escalofríos.

\- Miren –señaló Gort –Ahí hay una computadora.

\- ¿Acaso no será otra base de esos espectros? –intuyó la comadreja asomándose por una ventana.

\- No, es demasiado sencilla… -dijo Wart -¡Esperen! ¡Alguien viene! –los seis se ocultaron por detrás.

De repente, vieron un auto estacionarse en la entrada; de él bajaron dos mayores y un niño: un hombre de estatura media, barrigón, con peinado hacia los lados con división en el medio y vestía una chaqueta marrón, pantalones azules y zapatos marrones; una mujer de la misma estatura que su esposo, larga cabellera pelirroja y rizada, lentes enormes y vestía un enorme vestido celeste con flores blancas. El hijo de la pareja tenía pelo corto y castaño como su padre, usaba también lentes como su madre, vestía camisa amarilla, bermudas y tenis.

\- ¡Vamos, Rosco! –el hombre se dirigió a su hijo -¡Marga, apresúrate! –luego se dirigió a su esposa.

\- ¡Ya voy, Al! –exclamó la mujer mientras cargaba con varias bolsas repletas de víveres.

\- ¡En seguida, papá! –dijo el muchacho. Y entonces, todos se metieron a la casa rápidamente, ya que sabían de lo que estaba pasando en la ciudad y debían ponerse a salvo.

Los seis salieron de sus escondites y empezaron a buscar una forma de entrar a la casa.

\- Oigan –dijo el lobo en voz baja –aquí hay una entrada subterránea –luego vio que no tenía llave –podemos entrar por aquí.

Luego todos procedieron a entrar de manera discreta para no llamar la atención. Vieron que la cochera era una especie de laboratorio de alta tecnología, con miles de inventos y máquinas. Estaba casi a oscuras, por lo que apenas podían ver a su alrededor.

\- Pareciera que algún científico trabaja aquí –susurró Mort sintiendo escalofríos al ver la cantidad de cosas que había ahí.

\- Necesitamos una computadora –les recordó el zorro -empiecen a buscar.

\- ¡Hey! –exclamó Wart en voz baja -¡Aquí hay una!

\- ¡Shhht! –los calló el lobo -¡Escuchen! ¡Creo que alguien viene! ¡Escóndanse!

Los seis se apresuraron a buscar algún lugar dónde esconderse para que no los descubrieran. El que entró era el niño; se dirigió a su computadora y comenzó a usarla.

\- De acuerdo –dijo Rosco –Vamos a ver si puedo introducirme en la base de datos de esos maleantes.

De repente, oyó que la puerta de la cochera se cerró por sí misma, haciendo que se volteara asustado, pensando que alguien se había metido furtivamente.

\- ¿Papá? –preguntó él nervioso -¿Mamá? ¿Son ustedes?

Pero luego, los seis aparecieron asustando a Rosco, quien estuvo a punto de gritar, pero Gort le tapó la boca con su mano.

\- Cállate, niño –dijo Mort tratando de tranquilizarlo –No venimos a lastimarte –luego le enseñó la USB –necesitamos que nos hagas un favor y nadie saldrá lastimado; pero si gritas –acercó su rostro al del niño –vamos a tener serios problemas ¿entiendes? –Rosco asintió con la cabeza –De acuerdo, te quitaremos la mano de la boca, pero recuerda lo que pasará si gritas ¿estamos?

Le quitaron la mano de su boca y le entregaron la USB. La introdujo en su computadora y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo; en cambio los otros seis no entendían absolutamente nada del contenido pues estaba cifrado.

\- ¡Guau! –preguntó asombrado el muchacho -¿De dónde sacaron toda esta información?

\- Eso no te incumbe, niño –dijo la comadreja tajantemente –Dinos qué son todos esos números.

\- No es tan fácil como crees, compa –dijo Rosco mientras seguía descifrando el código de esa memoria –este es un código muy avanzado y me tomará algo de tiempo poder descifrarlo.

\- ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando? –preguntó Mort.

\- No lo sé –dudó Rosco –un día, quizás dos, esto realmente es nuevo para mí.

\- Pues empieza a trabajar de una vez –ordenó Gort –Antes de que nos descubran.

Rosco comenzó a trabajar en descifrar el código para saber el contenido de la USB. Los seis se quedaron en el sótano esperando a que él terminara de descifrar el código. De repente…

\- ¡Oigan! –exclamó el muchacho emocionado -¡Parece que ya lo descifré! –se levantaron para ver la pantalla.

\- ¿Qué encontraste? –preguntó el zorro.

\- Son los códigos de activación de una superarma –explicó Rosco emocionado –también muestra la ubicación del lugar de donde se planeó toda esta operación, y quienes están detrás de todo esto… ¡Espera! También me muestra otra ubicación.

\- ¿Dónde marca? –preguntó Mort.

\- Lo conozco –confirmó Rosco –es un rancho a las afueras de la ciudad. Y marca cinco puntos, que son personas.

\- ¿Personas? –preguntó Wart.

\- Ahí hay un punto de comunicación en el rancho al que puedo acceder –dijo Rosco –Veremos si puedo hacer contacto –Rosco comenzó a ubicar las coordenadas del sitio y obtuvo una señal -¡Eureka! –exclamó el chico –Ya hice contacto, ahora es cuestión de que llamen.

* * *

En el rancho, las chicas pudieron reparar los daños causados por su brusca entrada, dejando satisfecho a Cactus Jake y a Annie, aunque las chicas terminaron agotadas y cansadas.

\- Bueno, señoritas –dijo él con satisfacción –Quedó mucho mejor de lo que recordaba. Creo que podemos confiar en ustedes después de todo.

\- Gracias… señor… Jake… -dijo Sailor Moon jadeando por el cansancio –de repente escucharon un sonido.

\- Es mi computadora –dijo Sailor Mercury mientras la examinaba -¿Pero de dónde viene la señal?

\- Vamos, ábrelo –dijo Sailor Mars con ansias.

Se mostró una pantalla holográfica sobre la computadora y mostraba a un niño con gafas, así como a tres enormes cerdos con apariencia de matones, un zorro, un lobo y una comadreja. Todos miraban asombrados.

\- ¡Es Rosco! –exclamó Jon.

\- ¡Y mis hermanos! –exclamó Orson.

\- ¡Son el zorro, el lobo y la comadreja! –exclamó Lanolin.

\- Escuchen todos –dijo Rosco –estos tipos trajeron una USB con información dirigida a las… eh… Sailor Guardians…

\- Nosotras somos las Sailor Guardians –dijo Sailor Jupiter -¿De qué trata esa información?

\- Un gusano nos entregó esa cosa –dijo el zorro –estábamos prisioneros en la granja, pero pudimos escapar.

\- ¡Esperen! –intervino Bucker -¿Acaso dijeron gusano?

\- Sí –confirmó Wart –era color rosa y tenía una boca enorme –Bucker se dio cuenta de que era el gusano al que siempre perseguía.

\- ¿Puedes pasar la información a la computadora? –preguntó Sailor Mercury.

\- Lo haré –confirmó el muchacho, quien inició la transferencia de archivos; mientras esto ocurría, él se giró hacia los seis y les preguntó -¿Vieron si alguien los seguía?

\- Que yo sepa, no –dijo Gort dudoso.

\- Porque si alguien los siguió, entonces todos estaremos en problemas –corroboró el muchacho; finalmente la información terminó por descargarse –Listo.

Pero justo en ese momento, apareció una imagen en las pantallas de ambos que mostraba una calavera con los cráneos cruzados y parpadeaba en un intenso color rojo. Esto hizo que todos se asustaran.

\- ¡¿Y ahora que sucede?! -preguntó aterrado el lobo.

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER! –exclamó alarmado Rosco -¡ES UN VIRUS SPYWARE! ¡AYÚDENME A DESCONECTAR TODO! –De inmediato se interrumpió la comunicación.

\- ¡Sailor Mercury! –exclamó Sailor Venus -¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!

\- ¡Esta información traía incluido un virus spyware! –exclamó consternada la Sailor Guardian del agua.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos es un spyware?! –exclamó asustado Wade.

\- ¡Es un virus espía que monitorea las computadoras en que se encuentra! –explicó rápidamente Sailor Mercury -¡Desde donde se halle el Negaverso, puede rastrearnos mientras tengamos este aparato!

\- ¡Pues deshazte de él, de inmediato! –exclamó Binky.

\- ¡Esperen! ¡Intentaré algo! –dijo la Sailor peliazul. Comenzó a teclear lo más velozmente que podía, ante las miradas de todos que se hallaban sumamente nerviosos, esperando que la Sailor Guardian hiciera algo con ese virus.

Unos segundos después, ella se calmó y suspiró aliviada.

\- ¡Listo! –exclamó ella emocionada –Ya pude aislar el virus; ya no nos podrán rastrear –Todos suspiraron aliviados.

\- La verdad no sé cómo funcionan todas esas cosas tecnológicas –terció Annie –Pero al parecer también pueden ser peligrosas.

\- Son peligrosas cuando se usan en manos equivocadas –corrigió Sailor Mercury –Ahora, según esta información que nos proporcionaron ellos, aquí hay unos códigos que nos permitirán desactivar la megarma del Negaverso, así como la localización del escondite.

\- ¡¿Pero que habrá pasado con Rosco?! –preguntó alarmado Jon -¡¿Con Al, con Marga?!

\- ¡¿Y con mis hermanos?! –exclamó Orson - ¡No puedo creer que me esté preocupando por ellos!

\- A pesar de todo lo que han hecho, hermano –le recordó Bo –ellos siguen siendo tus hermanos. Es normal que te preocupes por ellos.

\- ¡¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?! –exclamó mortificado Herman.

\- Primero debemos buscar la superarma y desactivarla –sugirió Sailor Mars –Luego destruir al Negaverso de una vez y para siempre.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó asustado Wade -¡¿Están locos?! ¡Nos harán papilla! Cuac.

\- ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo? –preguntó curiosa Sailor Jupiter.

\- Él siempre ha sido un pato gallina –respondió Roy mientras Wade se comía las uñas como loco.

\- No podremos hacerlo solas –dijo Sailor Moon –necesitaremos de toda su ayuda posible.

\- Pueden contar conmigo –dijo Garfield; Odie también se ofreció.

\- Con nosotros también –confirmaron Nermal y Floyd.

\- Y con todos nosotros –dijo Orson, así como casi todos sus amigos, con la excepción de Wade.

\- ¿Tú no vas a venir? –le preguntó Sailor Moon al pato.

\- Lo siento por todos –se disculpó Wade apenado –pero yo solamente sería más un estorbo que otra cosa. Cuac.

\- Wade, ¿qué prefieres? –le preguntó Sheldon -¿Recuperar la granja o ser esclavo de esos seres?

Wade se puso sumamente nervioso al sentir la presión de tener que tomar una decisión al instante. Vió como todas las miradas se posaban sobre él hasta que…

\- ¡ESTA BIEN! ¡ESTA BIEN! –exclamó el pato sin poder aguantar más la presión -¡LO HARÉ! ¡LO HARÉ!

\- Entonces estamos todos completos –confirmó Jon decidido –Es hora de ponernos manos a la obra.

Pero justo en ese momento, escucharon ruidos de vehículos acercándose al rancho y una voz muy conocida.

\- ¡Atención a todos los que se encuentran en este rancho! –exclamó Jedite a través de un altavoz, montado sobre un jeep -¡Salgan de ahí y les prometo que no les haremos daño!

\- No puede ser –dijo asustada Liz –Nos descubrieron.

\- ¡Oh, dios mío! –exclamó Herman asomándose por la ventana -¡Estamos completamente rodeados!

\- ¡¿Y ahora qué haremos?! –exclamó alarmado Garfield, mientras él y Odie se abrazaban.

* * *

 **El rancho está rodeado y nuestros héroes atrapados. ¿Cómo saldrán de este embrollo? ¿Lograrán derrotar a la Reina Beryl y al Negaverso? Manténganse en sintonía en el siguiente episodio. Nos vemos. Chau.**


End file.
